Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an input device.
Background Information
Input devices have been proposed in which an infrared beam or other such light source is used to detect an indicator such as a finger, a pointer, or the like that has been moved toward an input screen to accept an input operation. An input device such as this is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-129012 (Patent Literature 1), for example.
With the input device discussed in Patent Literature 1, the display screen is divided into a video region and an input region. Input operations with a finger or other such indicator are performed by sending and receiving the infrared light to and from the input region in a lattice pattern. The input device has a light emitting part having a plurality of light sources that are arranged at a specific spacing, and a light receiving part having a plurality of opto-electrical conversion elements that are arranged at a specific spacing and correspond to the light sources in the input region. With this input device, part of the display screen is reserved for the input region, and this lowers the cost and reduces power consumption.